Make them disappear
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: Quieres que todos desaparezcan de tu vista antes de que el gallo cante tres veces, pero tienes frente a ti a Orihime con un brebaje desconocido y a un corrillo de gente que quiere ver como te lo tomas. ¿Bebértelo, ponerte a berrear, o...? [IshidaxOrihime]


¡EY! Dios, cuanto tiempo sin publicar nada en fanfiction! Que desentrenada estoy.

Este es un song-fic one-shot, con la pareja IshiHime que escribí para presentarlo en un corcurso de fics de BleachSP.

Lo escribí completamente falta de inspiriración, sin embargo al parecer el resultado final es bueno.

¡¡Ok, come on, leedlo y dejad review!

_Song-Fic_

_One-shot_

_By: Yuna Aoki_

**Make them disappear **

Tragó saliva y esquivó la socarrona mirada que le dedicaba Ichigo.

No le gustaba.

Es más, lo odiaba.

Odiaba ponerse rojo.

Odiaba que cada efímera caricia se le clavara en el corazón y tuviera que disimular un escalofrío. Que cada cálida mirada le hiciera temblar como si de una hoja otoñal se tratara. Que su sonrisa le provocara semejante reacción.

La odiaba.

A ella y a su perfecta figura, sus torneadas piernas y sus rasgos angelicales.

-Ishida, ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo la cara de un color algo antinatural…

"_Qué cabrón, Kurosaki. ¿Te he dicho ya que te odio?"_

-Mientras no se me quede tu cara de idiota, todo estará bien.- y para darle más énfasis a la frase se recolocó las gafas con sus dedos índice y anular.

Al ver que reía, le lanzó una furibunda mirada. Estaba dispuesto de salir de esa aula con aspecto de caballero medieval ofendido, pero algo le retenía:

Su omnipresente esencia que llenaba toda el aula de cocina.

Había algo en ella antinatural, etéreo, eterno. Una aureola de calma que rodeaba sus brillantes ojos.

Tragó saliva de nuevo. Ichigo volvió a reír.

-Ishida-kun, ¿me ayudas?

-Claro, Inoue-san..-Mierda, le había salido demasiado rápidamente la respuesta. Parecía desesperado.

Se acercó a ella y a su cacerola. Muchos le habían recomendado no emparejarse con ella en clase de cocina pero era o la chica o Ichigo. Prefería a Inoue, gracias.

Orihime se sacudió la cabeza y sus cabellos ondearon cerca de su cara. Al darse cuenta, se disculpó con la mirada y con su radiante sonrisa. A Uryuu se le secó la boca y le ardió tan intensamente la cara que tuvo la sensación de que se le habían empañado las gafas (de hecho necesitó sacárselas para creerse que no lo estaban).

Cuando aún estaba mirando detenidamente las lentes, una cantarina y melodiosa voz le sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿Me pasas 100g de harina, Ishida-kun?

Contestando a la pregunta pesó los 100g y se los pasó. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿No hacíamos batidos exóticos para merendar después?

-Es que quería hacer una receta que aprendí de mi abuelo.

Y se fue hacia Tatsuki para pedirle algún ingrediente.

Sintió un pinchazo "Abuelo", y la imperiosa necesidad de no separarse de ella.

Como un resorte y más por instinto que por razón se pegó a la espalda de Orihime.

Tatsuki, desde su taburete, alzó una ceja. De fondo se oyó la risa franca y clara de Ichigo y de Rukia. También la de Chad.

¿Qué era él, un maldito bufón?

Pero estaba confundido; la presencia de Inoue aplacaba cualquier resquicio de dolor que pudiera sentir. Ante la sola mención de un abuelo, ya se habría sumido en el pozo de amargura de sus recuerdos. Sin embargo ahí estaba, pegado a la espalda de esa chica mientras algunos amigos se convulsionaban por el suelo de la risa por verle a él, un témpano de hielo, desesperado por sentirla cerca.

Y se sentía bien.

**  
_There's a pain that sleeps inside  
It sleeps with just one eye  
And awaken__s _**

_**the moment that you leave**_

-¿A tu abuelo le gustaba cocinar?

-¿Cómo..? Oh..Pues no mucho, la verdad. No se le daba bien.- rió un poco recordando esos platos "à la grandpére" que le hacían temblar cuando estaba sentado a la mesa.- Él tenía otras aficiones.

-¿Cómo cuales?- le interrogó Inoue mientras echaba la harina en la cacerola sin mucho cuidado.

-Bonsáis, adoraba los bonsáis.- reflexionó un momento- También le gustaba confeccionar y coser.

-Vaya, entonces te pareces mucho a tu abuelo.- Le comentó sonriendo, pero al ver su cara de sorpresa rectificó inmediatamente.- ¡Lo siento mucho! No debería decir estas cosas tan a la ligera.- bajó la vista azorada.

-No importa.- la tranquilizó.- Pero mi abuelo y yo éramos diferentes _"Por desgracia."_

Y comenzó a relatar todo tipo de anécdotas de su infancia, con su abuelo. Se sentía extrañamente ligero y despreocupado hablando de su héroe, que durante mucho tiempo había sido un tabú. Recordó su amabilidad, su calma. Y luego pensó en su padre.

Pensó en sus ojos, afiladas incisiones en su rostro escrutándole sin piedad.

Prohibiéndole, ahogándole, enjaulándole.

Y miró a Orihime, con las mejillas coloradas por su risa cristalina mientras él le relataba cómo se cayó dentro de un recipiente lleno de tinte azul cuando tenía 5 años.

Y pensó que todo le daba igual mientras estuviera con ella.

**_  
Though I try to look away  
The pain it still remains  
Only leaving_**

_**when you're next to me  
**_

Todo se desvaneció a su alrededor. Los ruidos, el barullo.

Ella y él. Los únicos en ese mundo. Dos almas que se mezclan, colisionan, se entrelazan, se retuercen.

Se relajó y la miró mientras las comisuras de su boca luchaban contra su común rigidez facial para formar una ligera sonrisa.

Cómo la necesitaba.

Todo desaparecido. Ni la profesora reivindicando lo penosa que le parecía la clase en la asignatura de cocina, ni las voces de los que estaban en los pupitres de al lado. Estaba con la princesa, lejos de todo lo demás, y entendió por qué: ella hacia desaparecer todo lo que le rodeaba. Su única luz en la oscuridad. El rayo de sol dispuesto a derretir la escarcha de su corazón.

-Inoue-san _"Acércate"-_sonrió algo desconcertada pero sorpresivamente se acercó a él, entendiendo a qué venía el vocativo.- _"Hazlos desaparecer"_

Su mundo era Orihime.

Y todo lo demás ya no importaba.

**_  
Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away?  
So can you come and make them disappear?  
Make them disappear and we can stay  
_**

Sin embargo algo rompió el idílico momento en el que se encontraba. Una mano le agarró el antebrazo y le arrastró fuera de la clase antes de que pudiera decir "hollow".

Miró al proyectil humanoide que le había sacado del aula con una expresión de venenoso desconcierto, pero al ver a una chica de blondos cabellos y mejillas sonrosadas en cuyos ojos brillaba una determinación férrea la dejó hablar primero.

-¡Ishida-san, te amo!

"_¿Eh?"_

-¿Qué?

-¡Te amo! Me gustas desde hace mucho, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo- hablaba con precipitación, sin asegurarse si Uryuu seguía el tema.- Pero hoy Kyo me ha llamado cobarde y ha apostado 8.000 yenes a que no me atrevía a decírtelo ahora.

"_Vamos, hombre, no me jodas. Soy..¿una apuesta?"_

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Por inercia y demasiado bruscamente le espetó:

-No.- y para arreglarlo añadió mientras se recolocaba las gafas- No te correspondo, lo siento.

-Vaya.- la chica no pareció ni sorprendida ni desilusionada.- Da igual, los 8.000 yenes no me los quita nadie.

Y mientras en la nuca de Ishida se formaba una enorme gota de sudor, el proyectil humanoide, que ya había abierto la puerta de la clase le dijo:

-Pero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad, ¿eh?

La gota de sudor se hizo más grande.

"_¿Qué amistad? Si yo a ti no te conozco…"_

Buscó con la mirada a Inoue. O tenía algún problema de memoria inmediata o es que no se había fijado en que pupitre se encontraba. Claro, teniéndola cerca..

La necesitaba. Sentir su cuerpo, su calma, su bondad, su perenne y cálida mirada.

La encontró como la había dejado: clavada en el sido agarrada al cucharón, atónita.

-No preguntes.- se adelantó el quincy al ver que despegaba sus rojizos labios para hablar.

-Vale, será lo mejor.

**_  
So I stand and look around  
Distracted by the sounds  
Of everyone and everything I see  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need  
_**

Y todo se fue paulatinamente esfumando. Todo desapareciendo de nuevo. Todo..

-¡Kyo, quiero mis 8.000 yenes!

Mierda, eso justamente no se había ido. Y cómo al fin y al cabo ese dinero le pertenecía..¿por qué no saltaba a quitárselo a esa tal Kyo, rollo bandolero honrado?

Pero ante perspectiva de que todo el instituto le conociera por Robin Hood, se quedó quieto.

**_  
Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away?  
So can you come and make them disappear?  
Make them disappear and we can stay  
_**

-¿Te gustaría probarlo, Ishida-kun?

Tragó saliva y esa vez con sobrada razón. La clase había acabado y el aula debería estar prácticamente vacía, pero por alguna extraña razón un grupito de gente permanecía dentro.

Él porque se había quedado ensimismado.

Inoue porque tenía que darle el toque final a su receta.

El resto porque quería ver como Ishida firmaba su sentencia final-

Uryuu empezó a sudar frío cuando vio el líquido burbujeante dentro del caldero (sí, parecía un caldero de brujas antes que una cacerola de cocina).

Lentamente se quitó las gafas, empañadas por los vahos y observó con una atemorizada mirada la verdosa tonalidad de la lúgubre sustancia.

La gente le miraba con atención, quizá esperando que sufriera una aparatosa mutación después de probar esa receta.

Había oído un montón de leyendas urbanas sobre la cocina de Inoue. Desde comparaciones con las brujas que se dedicaban a envenenar a niños con caramelos a especulaciones sobre un afán genocida escondido.

Encomendándose a todas las entidades celestiales que conocía, decidió qué hacer.

Cogió el caldero y ante la atenta mirada de todos lo dejó en un taburete vacío. Y antes de que nadie le pudiera preguntar qué hacía, eliminó con una zancada el espacio que le separaba de Orihime murmurando entre dientes:

-Ningún abuelo en este mundo sabe cocinar decentemente.

Y en ese momento la besó.

**_  
Can you make them disappear?  
Make them disappear  
_**

El beso fue intenso.

Eléctrico.

Se sintió como si desinflaran un globo dentro de su pecho; una sensación en expansión.

Ligera y fresca.

Cogió a la princesa por la cintura y la otra la paseó por su espalda. Ella, tras el shock inicial, apoyó sus manos en el pecho del arquero y cerró los ojos.

Candente.

No supieron cuando tiempo duró el beso pero Ishida lo rompió cuando notó que absolutamente todas las miradas de los presentes estaban clavadas en ellos. Maldiciendo su presencia apoyó la cabeza de Inoue, cuyas mejillas estaban de un color tan intenso como el cabello de Renji, en su pecho y ladeó la cabeza para mirarles.

Parecían haber visto a Zaraki Kenpachi en un puestecito de feria vendiendo algodón dulce o repartiendo caramelos en una guardería. Estaban estupefactos. A Kurosaki la risa se le había congelado en la garganta.

El chico, aprovechando que la luz no se reflejaba en los cristales de sus gafas, les miró como quien mira un chicle que se le ha pegado en el zapato. Con las yemas de los dedos de sacudió una inexistente mota de polvo del cuello de su camisa y con una voz siseante cargada de ácido les espetó la palabra que necesitaba decir en ese momento.

**_  
There's a pain that sleeps inside  
Sleeps with just one eye  
And awakens, the moment that you leave  
And I search through every face  
Without a single trace, of the person  
The person that I need  
_**

-Desapareced.

**_  
Do you know, that everytime you're near  
Everybody else seems far away?  
So can you come and make them disappear?  
Make them disappear and we can stay_**

ª-º-ª-ª-ª

¡Uh, como me costó decidirme por la canción!

Es "Dissapear", del grupo Hoobastank; una canción preciosa, ¿ne?

Jo, q palo me da no poder decir "¡Si no hay reviews, no hay historia!"…(al tanto, la frase tiene copyright)

En fin XD, espero q hayais disfrutado leyéndolo más q yo escribiéndolo XD Ya q de repente se me aparecía Ishida en sueños (nada pervertido, malpensados) soltándome "¡YO no diría nunca eso!" Y yo "Oh..gomen -.-"

En fin, así va el mundo.

_Yuna Aoki_


End file.
